Death By Pokemon
by loosaluver1138
Summary: YJK's + pokemon + Anja =... well, read to find out...


  
Summary: A death to Anja story involving Pokemon. Garenteed to endear pokemon to every   
Anja-hater's heart. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, pokemon or YJK. This is stricktly for fun and feeding our addiction.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Our story began in a clearing in the jungle. It was mid-morning and the sun was floodinginto the open area. A river ran nearby. Three friends walked over to a large, flat rock.  
"Hurry up, peoples! According to the books, they'll be here any minuet!" yelled Kathy.  
"How did you talk us into this, Kathy? We were both perfectly content to just sit and play poke'mon in the library, but no! You had to get us hooked!" complained Lauren. Rita noddedher agreement.   
"Don't look at me! All I did was lend you a few YJK books. The addiction was your fault. Now put those poke-balls down and run! Here they come!" Rita and Lauren dumped the red-and white balls on the rock.   
"look out, Anja!" They whispered in unison.   
(IIIIIII)=(===================  
  
Four teenagers crashed through the underbrush. Shouting challenges and laughing as they  
ran, they headed for the river. As usual, Jaina and Zekk ran slower so they could be   
together, while Jacen did his best to keep up with Tenel Ka.   
"You got lucky last time, Tenel Ka." taunted Jacen. "I'll bet in this race I can kick your a...off! Why'd you stop?"  
"What's up? What are we looking at?" asked Jaina. She followed the other's gazes to the rock in the middle of the clearing.   
"What are those things?" Zekk wondered aloud.   
"I dunno, but they don't look dangerous. Let's check them out." suggested Jacen. The four of them each picked up a red and white ball and started to examine them.   
"They appear to be containers of some sort, but how does one open them?" Tenel Ka pointed out. Jacen threw the round object over his shoulder in frustration. To everyone's surprize, it popped open! A large, snake-like creature slithered over to Jacen.   
"Arrbokkk!" it called.   
"Oh neat! I've heard about these things! They're called poke'mon, but I didnt think they existed!" exclaimed Jacen. One by one, the other young Jedi Knights released their pokemon from the poke'balls. An eevee emerged from jaina's ball, a mewtwo from Zekk's, and  
a vulpix from Tenel Ka's.  
"An eevee?!" Jaina exclaimed in frustration. Eevee yelped at being made fun of and bit Jaina's leg so hard it drew blood. To Jaina's complete surprize, Zekk burst out laughing.   
Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stammered, "You should never underestimate a poke'mon like Eevee!"  
"Well, you and Mewtwo are good partners." Jaina studdered. "You're both mean, selfish, frustrating..." Jaina continued on, unaware that Mewtwo was mocking her movements.  
"Hey, Jaina! You've got a copycat!" Jacen giggled.  
Zekk started to look really hurt as Jaina ignored Jacen and kept talking.  
"You don't mean that... do you?" Zekk asked her in a pathetic tone.   
"Of course not!" she laughted. Relieved, Zekk kissed her on the cheek. Jacen turned away and pretended to barf, then proceded to make kissing noises.  
"Shut up, friend Jacen." Tenel Ka said.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Later that day, the young Jedi Knights sat in Jacen's room with their poke'mon. By now, everyone was getting to like the strange creatures. Everyone, that is, except Tenel Ka.   
"I guess my vulpix is... ok." She grumbled. No one seemed to hear the girl, however, because at that moment, Eevee walked over to Jaina and said something to her in his own language. Jaina scratched tha bandage on her leg from the bite in confusion.   
"Eevee says he's sorry and wants to be friends." Mewtwo translated.   
Zekk whipped around. "You t-t-talk!?"  
"Of course I talk. I just didnt think you were worth talking to." Mewtwo snapped back. "And if you don't be nicer to me, I'll tell your... girlfriend, Jaina, some of your more private thoughts."   
Zekk could feel Mewtwo's brain tapping into his own.   
Mewtwo moved closer to Zekk. "I could tell her about your earlier crush on Anja? No, she already knows about that, but she doesn't know what you dreampt about." Mewtwo hissed.  
Zekk gasped. "You wouldn't!" Mewtwo only nodded.   
"Tenel Ka, may I borrow your rancor for a moment?" Zekk asked. Just then, the huge beast charged into the room. It didn't get more than 10 feet in front of Mewtwo whet it was lifted off the floor. After floating in the air for a few seconds, it was thrown agianst the wall. The beast fell to the florr, unconceous, with Tenel Ka at it's side. She glared at Zekk with fire in her eyes.  
"Just be nice to Mewtwo." Jaina said, stroking the pokemon's furry head.   
"But...but... HE GAVE THE RANCOR A CONCUSSION!" he exploded. Mewtwo gided over to Jaina.  
"Hey, Jaina? You wanna hear Zekk's dream?" Mewtwo purred, a red glint in his eye.   
"No! Please, I'll be nice to you." Zekk yelled, tears of frustration running down his cheeks. Mewtwo shut up.  
"Good." Jaina sniffed. "It's probably something I don't want to hear."  
Mewtwo was sorry for making Jaina sad. She had stood up for him, after all. "It's nothing." Mewtwo said. "Just something about the spice mines of Kessel."   
Zekk's head went up. Mewtwo had lied for him! From that day on Zekk and Mewtwo were inseperable.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Zekk?" Anja called as she walked down the corridor. She almost walked into Zekk's room when the dorr was thrust open. Mewtwo floated in the doorway.   
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Mewtwo exploded. Then, in a gentler tone he added "Zekk is unavailible right now.   
"Whatever." said Anja as she marched past Mewtwo. Mewtwo held her back by her long, dark hair, causing her to scream in pain.  
" Don't walk past me!" Mewtwo sneered, fiercely. Just then, Zekk walked out of the 'fresher in just a towl, took one look at Anja, and ran back into the 'fresher.   
Jaina walked into the room and stood in front of Anja. "What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "You weren't invited. The rest of us were." Jaina nodded to Jacen and Tenel Ka, who had just walked in.   
"What did we miss?" Jacen aked.  
"Goodness, Jacen! Mind your own buisness. Your'e such a looser. Not like Zekk..." Anja crooned.   
"THAT'S IT! ARBOK, GO! BIND ATTACK NOW." Jacen screamed. Arbok wrapped Anja up and dragged her to the landing field.   
"Way to go, Jasa! Eevee, go get 'er!" Jaina yelled. Anja somehow got one arm free and picked up a rock. She hurled it at the tiny pokemon. As the stone hit it Eevee began to glow. In seconds, it had completely changed form.  
"It evolved!" Zekk exclaimed.  
"Isn't that a Jolteon?" Jacen wondered.  
"This is a fact. Lucky Jaina. Her pokemon turned out so cool." Tenel Ka mumbled. Everyone ignored her and turned their attention to killing Anja.   
"Jolteon, go! Try your pin missle attack." Jaian commanded. The Young Jedi Knights cringed at the attack and turned away. Zekk felt sorry for Anja and started to stick up for her. Before he could say anything, a small, squirrle thing dropped a large hard fruit on his head. The bump knocked some sense into him. Jaina was more important to him than Anja!  
The creature came down to retrieve the fruit. Vulpix saw it and chased it down into a corner. Tenel Ka watched her in disgust. The warrior girl's lower lip quivered, and she turned her back on the pitiful fox pokemon.   
Only then did Zekk snap out of his hypnotized state of mind. He turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, ol' buddy, ol' pal? Would you give that slime ball by the name of Anja a psy beam in the face?" Zekk asked.  
"Gladly!" Mewtwo answered. A bluish ball of light formed and streaked towards Anja's Head, knocking her out for a few seconds.   
"Crap! It didn't work." said Jacen in dismay.   
"Tenel Ka, tell your vulpix to attack." Jaina urged.   
To everyone's surprize, Tenel Ka sniffled a bit than turned to them. "That stupid thing is to cute to do anything. I might as well give her to Jacen to keep in his cages." she exploded.   
Vulpix gave a low growl at the comment. She turned to the Squirrle creature. even though no one was watching, she let loose a burst of flame that fried it crispy. Like Eevee, it too was surrounded by a bright light. startled, everyone turned to see the little fox change form. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful Ninetails took the place of the tiny Vulpix.  
Tenel Ka let out a whoop of joy. Her cry turned to a battle cry. "Ninetails, Flamethrower, now! Give it all you got. We're counting on you." The pokemon leapt up into the air, aiming at Anja. A huge wave of fire flew toward Anja, hitting her with full force. Impressively, Ninetails kept up the attack for nearly a minuet. When the wave went out, all that was left of Anja was a pile of ashes.   
For a moment, no one said anything. As the consept of the situation sunk in, the young Jedi Knights started to cheer. Jaina and Zekk started to jump for joy. tenel Ka gave Jacen a rare, evil grin, before tackling himto the ground in a hug.   
The shouting and laughing continued as they got back up. Jacen got up first, and smoothly pulled Tenel Ka up into a soft, passionate kiss.  
The landing field became deadly silent and for Jacen and Tenel Ka, time seemed to stop. the cheering returned, louder this time as they pulled apart.   
Zekk an arm around Jaina. "Come on. Let's go celebrate."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
EPILOUGE  
It was the day after Anja's demise. The four friends were sitting on the riverbank with their pokemon. Jacen had finally beaten Tenel Ka in a race and was rubbing it in a little too much. "Ha! I really kicked your a-oof, Tenel Ka!" he called out for the fifth time that day.   
Tenel Ka got tired of his taunting and mentally commanded Ninetails to "singe him a bit." "Jacen, my friend? Would you kindly turn around?" she said sweetly. Jacen turned his head, only to be charred by ninetails.   
"I said 'singed', not 'extra crispy'!" yelled Tenel Ka. Jaina and Zekk laughted so hard they fell in the river.  
"Excuse me," a voice cut in. All the laughter stopped immediately. "Excuse me, but have you seen a couple of... Oh! you found them! Tank you!"   
Zekk glanced at Jaina, then at the newcomer. "Who are you?" he asked.   
The stranger stuck his nose in the air. "I'm Ash Kethcum, and those are my pokemon. May I have them back?"   
The young Jedi thought for a moment. "No!" they shouted in unison. THe pokemon agreed,and used all their powers to rip ash into a million peices.   
With Ash and Anja gone, everyone was very happy.   
Zekk appologized for his perverted dream, and he and Jaina lived happily ever after.  
Tenel ka healed Jacen's burns and declaired them even. They got together as boyfriend ang girlfriend, and that caused Tenel Ka's grandmother to go stark, raving mad. All was right in the universe.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Kathy, Lauren, and Rita were sitting in Kathy's basement, reading the newly updated story on the internet. They had just finished reading the epilouge when they erupted into cheers and laughter.   
"It worked! One of Kathy's ideas worked!" exclaimed Rita, jumping up and down.   
"Good work, peoples! Iv'e got plenty of new ideas, so let's get started!"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
That's it for now! Please tell us what you think. But don't be too hard on us. It's some of our first fanfics! MTFBWY   
  
  
  
  



End file.
